


Sixteen

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, London, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has been dragged around all night and just when she thinks she has a moment of respite, a challenge from Mattie dictates whether she'll be able to get home after a long night of New Year's partying. Nevermind the fact that she's in London and several countries over from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my good friend from-eastern-europe on Tumblr. Happy New Year everyone! Tis a bit late but at least it's still New Years Day?

“Come, this way.” If it were not for her superior sight, she would have lost Mattie in the throng of partygoers.

“I didn’t realize you were serious about this sixteen parties before midnight game the fratboys are playing. Does it even count if we were only at the last party for five minutes?” Carmilla artfully dodged a pair of stumbling men, quickly catching up with her sister who had stopped before a bright blue door.

“Did you have a drink?” Carmilla was hardly paying attention, too busy examining the strange door which had been painted to look like an old British Police Box. They were in London of course but it did not make it any less strange. Her distraction earned Carmilla a sharp jab her ribs.

“What?”

“Did you have a drink at that last party?” Mattie tripped a stumbling partygoer behind her without taking her eyes off of Carmilla.

“Yeah some kind of shot. Why?” Carmilla groaned as Mattie’s expression brightened considerably.

“Then it counts. Now come along. Time for party sixteen.” Mattie swept inside the door, flashing some kind of invitation in the face of the clearly drunk and incompetent “bouncer.” Carmilla was inside with a short “She’s with me” and was promptly abandoned, left to fend among strangers by herself. She allowed herself a brief mental cursing of Mattie before she sought out any semblance of a bar, which turned out to be a kitchen island overseen by a ginger in goggles.

“Haven’t seen you back here all night. Latecomer? Y’know it’s only ten minutes ‘till Big Ben starts chiming.”

“Yeah whatever can I get something to drink? The strongest you have left.” Carmilla leaned against the counter, eyes roving absently over the throng chatting in the living room.

“There’s a cover charge-“ Carmilla slammed a £50 note on the counter, smirking while the ginger blinked and whirled around, grabbing the nearest bottles of alcohol. By the time she received her drink, Carmilla had failed to locate her sister and given up on the search. She wandered into the living room, shoving over some couple making out on the couch so she could sit down and mope in peace until midnight. Unsurprisingly, the feed from the London Eye and Big Ben played on the television mounted on the wall and even a few computer monitors scattered around.

She sipped at her drink, hardly noticing what it was. They had been drinking nearly nonstop since six. Her nature ensured she was not too affected by all the alcohol she had consumed but Carmilla certainly was having more fun than she would have normally. She had just cracked open the flask she had stuffed in her bra, ready to mix its more organic contents with whatever cocktail the ginger had concocted when the couch dipped beside her. She turned to scare whoever had decided to interrupt her precious isolation, but found herself at a loss of words at the utterly adorable and ridiculous girl before her. From somewhere beneath at least ten gaudy plastic necklaces, a giant blue top hat that Carmilla had seen being peddled all day, and the biggest pair of “2016” glasses she had seen, the girl spoke.

“I don’t remember inviting you and I think I’d remember inviting a lesser Greek goddess.” Carmilla would have burst out laughing if she had not been absolutely charmed by the way the girl’s face flushed.

“I’d work on your delivery there, cupcake. I’m not ‘lesser’ anything, but I definitely appreciate what I assume was a poor attempt at a pickup line.” She took a long draw of her flask, not even bothering with the alcohol in her hand.

“It was not a…pickup line! It was-“

“Oh. Too classy for pickup lines are we?”

“More like too awkward.” That, Carmilla did laugh at, but she quickly reached out and yanked the girl back down when she attempted to escape in embarrassment.

“I don’t think so. You’re the most interesting thing to happen to me all night.”

“Well I heard you just got here and that’s not high praise.” The girl settled back down despite her words.

“I’ve been to fifteen other parties tonight. Trust me, I can’t think of anything nicer to say.” This time, the girl laughed.

“So, how did you decide to make my mine lucky party number sixteen?”

“I didn’t. My sister Mattie has been dragging me around all night. Can’t even tell you how she got an invitation.”

“Well then maybe I should be talking to your sister then.” The girl made to get up again and Carmilla stood, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist.

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

“A little forward aren’t we?”

“And ‘lesser Greek goddess’ wasn’t?”

“Fair point.” They sat back down again, both much closer than before, their thighs nearly touching. Carmilla took another swig from her flask, nearly dropping it when the girl reached for it. “It’s rude you know to bring alcohol to a party and not share. Especially one no one invited you to.”

“Ever heard of BYOB?”

“Cover charge?” They giggled at each other, sipping instead from the other’s bartender made drinks. Carmilla settled more comfortably on the couch, throwing one arm around the girl’s shoulder, her flask bumping against her shoulder lightly.

“So is this really your party, sundance? You don’t really strike me as the rager type. Despite the atrocious amount of New Year’s paraphernalia you’re wearing.” She smirked as the girl huffed but remained in her embrace.

“One, my name is Laura. Two, yes this is technically my party as this is my flat but this was all my friends’ idea. And three, I’m festive.”

The crowd around them began to titter. The clocks on every screen and scattered around the room reminded everyone that there were only two minutes to midnight.

“Carmilla.”

“What?”

“My name, sweetheart. It’s Carmilla.” She moved her arm as Laura reached for her flask again, but kept it around her shoulders. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and though she was loath to tear her gaze from Laura’s face, she fished it out in case Mattie needed something vaguely important.

_It’s been fun darling but I have some lovely heiress just dying to see my private jet. Guess you’ll have to find another ride to Silas._

Before she could become properly incensed, a second text came through.

_I wouldn’t leave you hanging like dear. I’ve procured you a ticket back to miserable Austria but I’ve hidden it somewhere in London. If you provide proof that you managed to have fun without me and what I actually mean is a photograph of a New Years kiss, then I’ll tell you where your precious ticket home is. Ta ta._

“What’s wrong?” Laura’s face was much closer than it had been before, her brow furrowed in concern behind her outrageous glasses. Carmilla did not ponder too long on what could have tipped her off.

“My sister left me. She was my ride home.”

“Wow. Rude. You can always crash here or I can call you a taxi. I’m sure we’ll have loads lined up in a few minutes.” One minute to midnight was loudly announced from the television and everyone cheered around them.

“Can’t exactly take a taxi back to Austria.” Carmilla took a long draw from her cocktail.

“Oh.”

“She bought me a plane ticket though but there’s a catch.”

“Well that’s not too bad. What’s the catch? Surely nothing too terrible.” Laura frowned while Carmilla snorted.

“I have to take a picture of me having a New Year’s kiss. She considers it her job to ensure I’m ‘having fun’ regardless of how-“

“You prefer to brood all by yourself at a party?” Laura shrank back a bit at Carmilla stare but quickly recovered, shrugging with a smile. “I’d been watching you for a bit before I sat down.” She choked on an inhale as Carmilla leaned close.

“Oh really?” Carmilla did not miss the way Laura’s eyes flickered down to her lips but she nearly did, too busy staring at Laura’s.

“Mhm. It’s funny. That’s why I came over here.”

The crowd began to grow as people filed in from all over the house to join the countdown on screen, ready for the fireworks.

“Why’s that?”

The countdown began as Carmilla and Laura leaned closer, all but deaf to the shouting around them.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

Carmilla brought her phone a bit closer, swiping blindly for her camera app.

_6_

_5_

_4_

“I needed someone to kiss at midnight.”

_3_

Their breaths reeked of alcohol but they barely noticed.

_2_

Carmilla ran her tongue over her fangs, hardly noticing they had made an appearance.

_1_

Laura grinned and leaned in.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Carmilla’s phone clicked and then clattered to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Laura, their midnight kiss lasting through nearly all eight minutes of the fireworks bursting around the London Eye.

 

Carmilla’s text did not send until well into the New Year.


End file.
